narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Neji Hyūga
Well. This image. I know it's not the best, but there was no alternative that showed the scene a bit closer. Should we use this or should I search for one where he's talking to Naruto before dying? Norleon (talk) 13:54, June 5, 2014 (UTC) :Bump. Norleon (talk) 08:57, June 6, 2014 (UTC) ::I think I replaced it already, at least in this article, with a close up of his face on Naruto's shoulder. That image is still being used in the arc page though. Omnibender - Talk - 23:59, June 6, 2014 (UTC) I made a post about it before but http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Seelentau/NewTimeline#I.27m_having_a_problem_regarding_age. For those too lazy to read the link's contents, here are the important parts. "The age given in the databook is the one they were at the last chapter covered by the databook. Those of Naruto's generation who were 15 when they first appeared in part 2 are Choji, Kiba, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino, Naruto and Hinata. Basically everyone who was shown in the timeframe of 01/01-04/18 and was born after 04/18 was a year younger than in the third databook. • Seelentau 愛 議 20:05, May 8, 2014 (UTC)" "So right now my mind is fuzzy, but that means Tenten, Neji, Sai and Lee were 17 when they were first shown in Shippuden?? ItachiWasAHero (talk) 02:21, May 13, 2014 (UTC)" "No, why? The Gaara arc happened around 01/19/16. Tenten, who's the oldest of those four, is born on 03/09/1. So she was 16 years and ~10 months old when she appeared in Shippuden. • Seelentau 愛 議 09:09, May 13, 2014 (UTC)" We all know Databook 3 covers that moment Sasuke awakens his Mangekyo and that is the last chapter for Databook 3 and at that point team gai is 17. Team Gai is 16 for 3-4 months in the beginning of Shippuden. Math and given facts and evidence from all the databooks and manga prove this, since Seel put all of that in the timeline. It is not speculation because there are no made up things in the timeline. So I should change Neji, Tenten and Lee, with the rest of the Konoha 12 who haven't been changed yet, to the ages they should be, first I need more input on this subject. Seel, feel free to chime in at any time. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 15:50, September 4, 2014 (UTC) :Aren't they already changed?--Elveonora (talk) 15:54, September 4, 2014 (UTC) No, Tenten, Lee, and Neji were not changed yet. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 16:10, September 4, 2014 (UTC) :It says 18 in Neji's and Tenten's and Lee is still 17, that's correct, so they are updated--Elveonora (talk) 16:21, September 4, 2014 (UTC) It's supposed to say 16-18 for Neji and Tenten, and 16-17 for Lee. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 16:23, September 4, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, yeah, that. Well, add it then.--Elveonora (talk) 16:29, September 4, 2014 (UTC) I will add it then, but Ten Tails, Omni, and the others need to read this so they know I'm not making things up. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 16:33, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Another thing is that Shino would of still been 15 either way when he was introduced in part 2. Because it was only 3 days after Chiyo died that Naruto met up with Team Kurenai again, I should make sure that is on his page also ItachiWasAHero (talk) 17:02, September 4, 2014 (UTC) pardon my ignorance, but... Why is he listed as uncle to the children? He was Hinata's cousin, not brother.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 11:47, November 7, 2014 (UTC) In Asian culture, children of cousins refer to the corresponding parents as uncle/aunt. -- Kinho Kinholeung (talk) 12:12, November 7, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, but we aren't Asian culture here. Boruto and Himawari are to Neji cousins-once-removed, unless I'm wrong.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 12:20, November 7, 2014 (UTC) ::While I cannot accurately state if Kinholeung is right or not, the series we document is of Asian culture. So yeahs. Also I was pretty sure Neji was in fact listed as cousins. Nope. Listed as Uncle. Alrighty then.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 12:26, November 7, 2014 (UTC) :::Sigh, this stuff is complicated. Anyway, since Snapper is either sleeping or occupied by real life, would you be so nice as to answer what I asked on his talkpage?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 12:32, November 7, 2014 (UTC) "Cousin: the most classificatory term; the children of uncles or aunts. One can further distinguish cousins by degrees of collaterality and by generation. Two persons of the same generation who share a grandparent count as "first cousins" (one degree of collaterality); if they share a great-grandparent they count as "second cousins" (two degrees of collaterality) and so on. If two persons share an ancestor, one as a grandchild and the other as a great-grandchild of that individual, then the two descendants class as "first cousins once removed" (removed by one generation); if they shared ancestor figures as the grandparent of one individual and the great-great-grandparent of the other, the individuals class as "first cousins twice removed" (removed by two generations), and so on. Similarly, if they shared ancestor figures as the great-grandparent of one person and the great-great-grandparent of the other, the individuals class as "second cousins once removed". Hence one can refer to a "third cousin once removed upwards." Cousins of an older generation (in other words, one's parents' first cousins), although technically first cousins once removed, are often classified with "aunts" and "uncles." Similarly, a person may refer to close friends of one's parents as "aunt" or "uncle," or may refer to close friends as "brother" or "sister," using the practice of fictive kinship. English-speakers mark relationships by marriage (except for wife/husband) with the tag "-in-law." The mother and father of one's spouse become one's mother-in-law and father-in-law; the female spouse of one's child becomes one's daughter-in-law and the male spouse of one's child becomes one's son-in-law. The term "sister-in-law" refers to three essentially different relationships, either the wife of one's sibling, or the sister of one's spouse, or, in some uses, the wife of one's spouse's sibling. "Brother-in-law" expresses a similar ambiguity. The terms "half-brother" and "half-sister" indicate siblings who share only one biological or adoptive parent. Source: Wikipedia So, it should be either First Cousin Once Removed, or as it is now... Uncle/Nephew+Niece . Personally, I vote for the second option .. There is only a handful of people who do know what "Cousin once removed" means . It would be easier for them to understand it this way .. SeraphAngel (talk) 13:59, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Excuse me, but didn't Himawari call Neji "Uncle Neji" in the Manga anyway? Also genetically speaking, Neji and Hinata have the same genetic makeup that half-siblings would have. This is because Hiashi and Hizashi were identical twins with basically the same DNA. So I really don't see the problem with listing them as his niece and nephew and their pages listing him as their uncle. --Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 (talk) 14:18, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Well, some people do have a problem ... Although, in my country there isn't one about it .. Even Wikipedia states that Cousins once removed can be called uncles and aunts .. ~~ SeraphAngel 22:15, November 9, 2014 (UTC) I think it should be Uncle /Nephew+Niece as well, Naruto is based on Asian culture and that is the naming convention we use. Kinholeung (talk) 08:37, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Why Boruto and Himawari are cousins? It should be "FIRST COUSINS ONCE REMOVED" because Neji is their uncle! Here's a guide. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cousin#First_cousins_once_removed It should state as 'First Cousins Once Removed' since he's their uncle and not just uncle since it will confuse everyone. Just saying. There's a difference between just 'cousins' and 'First Cousins Once Removed'. A lot of people are complaining in Facebook Naruto community about this. (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 12:49, November 11, 2014 (UTC)) Not only in Asian cultures, also in South America and any romance language speaking country, Neji will be the uncle because he's Hinata's cousin, why the hell is he listed as their cousin? --[[User:JuanPaBJ16|†_'J'''uαи'P'α™_†]] ''a message? '' 07:12, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Part II image Should we replace the current image of Neji (Part II) with this one? Similing, closed-up image and so.. but the infobox is protected —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 21:26, January 23, 2015 (UTC) :I was thinking the same except for the smiling part :P --Sarutobii2 (talk) 21:40, January 23, 2015 (UTC) ::I knew you'll search for another scene from the same episode to prevent that smiling to appear :P ... —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 21:44, January 23, 2015 (UTC) I prefer both images more than the current one, so the question is smiling or not smiling? I personally prefer the image of Neji not smiling. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 19:05, January 26, 2015 (UTC) ::: I agree to change it. And I would say that the not-smiling is best. More Neji-like.. --[[User:Kasan94|'Kasan94']] [[User_talk:Kasan94|''Talkpage]] 20:05, January 26, 2015 (UTC) :What happened to Neji's nose in the new pic? ''~SnapperT '' 18:49, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Went through ShounenSuki's Character particulates Kishi says neji was already Chunin level at the Chunin Exam Arc. http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/User:ShounenSuki/Character_Particulars#Hy.C5.ABga_Neji QuakingStar (talk) 20:48, June 24, 2015 (UTC) :Ok, I'll bite. and?--Omojuze (talk) 20:51, June 24, 2015 (UTC) I'm not but sure if it already is and currently don't have the time to check.. but shouldn't this be noted in his article and abilities section?? QuakingStar (talk) 20:54, June 24, 2015 (UTC) :Because pressing CTRL+F and looking it up is so hard and it's easier to go to talk pages? Logic.--Omojuze (talk) 20:55, June 24, 2015 (UTC) There is something you can do, that starts with an F and ends with an F. Kindly do so. QuakingStar (talk) 22:36, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Part I Proposal Pic Here is a proposal pic for Neji in Part I of better resolution and a frontal view. --Rai 水 (talk) 20:23, July 3, 2015 (UTC) :I was going to suggest the exact same image but u beat me to it :P --Sarutobii2 (talk) 20:27, July 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Not too bothered what image is used. I only rv'd because it wasn't discussed. --''Saju '' 20:31, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Go right ahead I like the image proposed better than the current one. BlueLantern1995 (talk) 20:41, July 3, 2015 (UTC)BlueLantern1995 Adult Neji concept art All over the internet, I am seeing an image and talk about a concept art created by Kishimoto himself as to what Neji would have looked like if he had survived the war. Does anyone know if there is any validation to these claims?--Steveo920 (talk) 05:40, August 4, 2016 (UTC) :It's all over the internet and we still haven't added it. Shouldn't that answer your question? • Seelentau 愛 議 11:39, August 4, 2016 (UTC)